What Death Could Not Stop
by reyoflight
Summary: Rey questions how to turn a ghost back into a mortal. Reylo. Will be several chapters long. Thanks for reading!


Rey pressed a shaking hand to the cold concrete, uncomprehending. His body was gone. She felt peace wrap around her, emanating from the spot where his clothes lay. She countered that feeling with her own despair, almost swatting the serenity away, and let out a horrible sob.

"What did you do?" she cried. The tears came harder now, her eyes still wide on floor before her. "Why would you do that?"

She let out a series of fast, heaving breath, and swallowed against her dry and aching throat. Her heart felt ripped open, the completeness and glorious joy she had just felt—and oh, how she had felt it—now torn fully away. Her palm moved across the rough cement, stopping at the collar of his dark shirt. Her eyes scanned, resting on the hole in the fabric where she had both stabbed and healed him. "Come back," she demanded through her tears. The anguish of seeing him disappear was overwhelming. There was no body to grasp, to shake, to plead with.

She was scared to move his clothing, hoping that if she left them as they were he might materialize back into them.

Finally, Rey sat back, defeatedly, eyes wide.

"I'm alone…." She chanted. "I'm alone, I'm alone…."

_You're not alone…._

"Yes, I am," she said immediately.

The hand that was holding his felt numb. The lips that had kissed his were throbbing.

She sniffed, blinked several times, and stared down at his black garments. Rey let out a shaky sigh, and shut her eyes in misery. "I was waiting for you… I'm so tired of waiting. I'm just… tired."

Reverently, she folded his clothes, held them preciously in her arms, and boarded Luke's X-wing.

* * *

Back at base, she momentarily celebrated with her friends. She was overjoyed to see them alive, and held them close.

_I wish I could hold Ben like this_, she thought. She shut her eyes tight, arms around them, and tried unsuccessfully not to cry.

Amid the commotion, Rey found a quiet spot among the trees. She sat at the base of its trunk and leaned her head back, her staff propped up alongside her. She heard a soft rustle, and a gentle voice.

"You've suffered a great deal today."

Rey turned her head, relieved. "Maz!" she smiled, and then, somberly, "Yes. We've all suffered a great deal today."

Maz nodded. "Mmm, that is true. But you, Jedi Rey. Too lose one's soul mate so young in life. That is a tragedy that only the strong can survive."

Rey stared at her, confused and wide eyed. "How did you—"

"I deducted as much. I've heard rumors across the galaxy that the Supreme Leader did not want to kill the last jedi, but rule with her. Tell me," she questioned, creeping closer, "How exactly did we win the war?"

Rey blushed, uncomfortable with talking about the events on Exogol. She tried explaining with an easier reply. "The fleet, people came from all over—"

"I asked how we _won_."

Rey turned her head, looking down at her lap now. She took a deep breath. "We did it together. Defeated Palpatine."

Maz nodded. "Go on."

"And then… I died."

Maz looked surprised at this answer. She took two more steps, before crouching directly in front of Rey. "Then how is it you are here with us, Jedi Rey?"

The air was still, and Rey held her breath. The world seemed silent, reverent, as if even the trees wanted to hear this remarkable tale. Then tears began to pour down Rey's face again. "He gave me his life force. But… he's gone. And I'm alone." Harder now, the tears fell. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Maz stared sympathetically. "We don't always get the life we want. But, he has given you many years to live, and to find joy. It won't always hurt this badly. There will be happiness ahead."

Rey wiped her tears with the palms of her hands. "I hope you are right."

"But for now," continued Maz, "there will heavy grieving." She outstretched her hand. "Come, you are tired. You can rest in the falcon, and I will make sure you are not disturbed.

Rey nodded gratefully and stood. "Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

Rey unpacked her belongings beside her cot. His shirt and pants were still neatly folded, and she brought the out almost hesitantly. The cot creaked as she sat down on it, still holding all she had left of him, eyes locked on the fabric. Slowly, she brought the garments to her nose, inhaling the scent of him. Oh, such immediate joy rushed through her! _Ben, Ben_! But she opened her eyes, and found only the cold, empty cabin, and was deflated.

Suddenly, an idea poured into mind. She adjusted herself, sitting cross legged on the cot. The clothes he had last worn rested neatly in her lap. Rey placed her hands on her knees, closed her eyes, and breathed.

"Be with me… Be with me… Ben, be with me…"

The bond they previously had, the overwhelming feeling that came whenever they connected, it surrounded her and wrapped over her heart like a healing salve. Was he really there? She was so scared to open her eyes, to miss this feeling.

"I did it because I love you," came the deep voice she adored. "I would do it again, any number of times. I love you so much, Rey."

Tears streamed down from her closed eyelids to her jaw. She braced herself, and opened her hopeful brown eyes.

There he stood, a foot away. It was him, but his body glowed, a form that wasn't quite real, but was certainly not her imagination. "Ben," she whispered, both delighted and in agony. "Ben!"

She stood, and reached out a hand to his face. It was shockingly solid. She threw her arms around him. Oh, how desperately she had needed this. "I love you too," she said softly, and then grinned, joy bubbling inside her until she gave a short laugh. Ben gripped more tightly onto her.

"Please, please tell me you can come with me," she begged.

Ben sighed. "I will always be with you. Our bond allows me to appear whenever summoned."

Rey pulled back, staring up into his dark eyes. "Then we can still be together? Like this?" He nodded. "You won't leave me?"

"Not forever. Not if that's what you want. But Rey…"

Her concerned expression implored him. "What's wrong?"

"I've given you a second chance. You could have the life you always wanted. The family you always wanted. You could… get married," he said, trying his best not to sound anguished, "have children. That's what you've always wanted." He started to pulled away from her. "Forget about me. Find somewhere you'll be happy and…live a beautiful life."

Rey shook her head. "No," she said simply, and stepped closer, laying her head against his shoulder. "This in-between worlds, in-between existence. It… it works." She breathed in deeply. "All I need is you."

Ben shook his head, nuzzling her in the process. "I don't deserve you waiting for me, Rey," he said seriously.

"You do," she countered. "And you deserve to be here with me." Rey opened her eyes, pulling back to look into his. "Is there… is there any way to bring you back? Anything I could try?"

"I don't…. I don't think so. Once a soul is joined with the force, it isn't supposed to become mortal again."

Rey pondered that while she held him. "Well, I'm going to keep looking for answers. Don't give up, and I won't either."

"Believe me," Ben smiled. "I know you can't be stopped."

She smiled back, beaming at his beautiful face. "I love you," she said again. Her heart pounded with pure happiness. How long had she desperately wanted to acknowledge that, to say it to him and feel no fear?

His voice was lower this time, quiet and haunting. His forehead pressed against hers. "I love you, sweetheart."

The jedi kissed her ghost, and for now, it was more than enough.


End file.
